Soul Eater X
by chaseramos48
Summary: A series about a team of boys (OCs) who discover the awesome secret that lies within them and DWMA. But end up finding something they weren't expecting in each other. (Softcore Yaoi) Features most of the cast of Soul Eater and many more! *WARNING OC X OC* and later fluff/slash
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater X**

M: I'm dying inside….. Funny….. It's not as painful as I imagined, it just makes me feel sad, and like I was never here. Is it true? Does no one care about me? If were to really die now, would anyone care? Or would life go on?

V: Well ask yourself… do you expect their lives to stop just because you ended yours

M: I guess not

V: Then why do you want them to? Why are you so desperate for everyone's approval that you'd be someone you're not?

M: Because if I don't then what's the point in going on? If no one cares about me then what's the point in making my presence known?

V: That's something you'll have to ask yourself

M: Okay… to live

V: What do you mean?

M: That's the point in going on… it's to live and laugh and love and enjoy life… because it was given to you

V: Than do it….. Live and help others to do the same

M: It's not that easy…. Is it?

V: That depends, if you plan on working hard then it will be easy but if you do nothing then it will be very hard

M: What do you mean?

V: I mean that it is very hard to finish a race that you never started

M: I see. So if I was going to help people where would I start?

V: You'd have to leave this place first

M: And how exactly do I do that?

V: You tell me

M: Okay… I open my eyes….. That's how I leave

V: …

M: Hello? Am I right? Is that how I leave?

V: Try it and see

"Whoa," I said awkwardly as my eyes opened. "Do you plan on getting up in this century, or do I have to go to class without my partner?" Kota asked sarcastically peeking through the crack in my door. "And what was with all of that whispering you were doing? You kept sounding like you were talking to yourself." he said as he slid his hoodie on. "Was I really whispering?" I asked trying to recall what I had dreamed about. "Yep I didn't notice until I turned off the stove."

"You made breakfast, anything for me?" He didn't answer and walked out the door "I'll take that as a no." He's an ass, I always make breakfast for him, but I should probably hurry up before he leaves me here again. I hopped up ripping my clothes off and digging in my drawer for new ones. Crashing through the door hopping on one shoe as I put the other one on I shouted, "Hey wait up!"

I'm Lewis by the way, I'm a meister at the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy). I haven't been going here long this is my fourth week and the one I'm running down the hall trying to catch is my partner Kota A.K.A. jerk who didn't make me breakfast. But don't let the act fool you he's a really sweet guy. But anyway we're going to our first class which is "Introduction to Combat." Sounds cool right…. Wrong they make you run around and beat other kids up with your bare hands. I don't really like to fight but I'm really good at it even though I'm…..… me. The reason I say that is because I'm not the type who looks like he's cut out for fighting. Oh yeah you don't know what I look like! Okay so I'm about 5 foot 11 with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that almost looks totally black. Kota it about 5 foot nine (YAY I'M TALLER) with silver eyes and short blonde hair that's usually messy (it wouldn't be if he combed it like I tell him to). We're both pretty strong but I don't like exercise and somehow we stay muscular even though he just lies around all day.

I finally caught up with him at the classroom door. "I knew that would wake you up." He said with a little grin on his face. He's usually the non-talkative mysterious type but I bring out the best in him.

I was about to say something when our instructor Mr. Payne (That name suits him) beat me to it, "Okay ya rookies we have a special act for ya today so pay attention! These two seniors are gonna show you how it's done, take it away you two."

A boy and a girl walked into the room, the boy seemed liked he didn't want to be here and the girl seemed the exact opposite along with being very open and friendly. We both knew exactly who they were, Soul (Eater) Evans and Maka Albarn. The only reason we knew that is because Soul is Kota's older brother and me and Maka know each other because her dad hit on my mother when I first got here.

Soul and Kota looked at each other blankly then glared after a few seconds.

Maka took a breath and projected to our class, "Hi, I'm Maka Albarn. As you all know, a weapon and its meister must work in unison to defeated demons or corrupted souls. My partner Soul Eater and I are here to demonstrate, Ready soul?" She whispered to him. He nodded and flew up into her hands in a streak of light and become a demon scythe.

She flashed across the room at top speed and slashed 15 of the training dummies. As they fell she said, "You'll have to learn that partners match their wavelengths in combat in order to move, think, and fight as a whole." After a series of spins and moves she landed and smiled at me, "If you master this then you'll be a strong team." Soul's voice added, "Like us."

Kota scoffed at that remark, so I elbowed him.

Soul's face reflected on the surface of the scythe and shouted angrily "You got something to say Evans!" I started to apologize for him but Kota cut me off "Yeah I do! You talk about how you two are such a strong team when me and my partner are just as good, if not better!" Kota and Soul were always like this but I never asked why.

Soul seemed to get angrier, "Fine then, why don't you come over here and prove it."

"We will! Lewis, are you ready?"

"Kota" I whined "Why are you acting like this?" He and soul have gone at it before, but never like this. I had the sudden urged to smack him on the back of the head and tell him to apologize, but the look in his eyes wasn't normal, and I knew that if the tables were turned he'd agree without hesitation. His voice snapped me back to reality "Trust me…..please."

I nodded, we held hands and I pulled his armed to my chest as he burst into stardust and took form in my palms. White light intertwined and made the staff while a silver blaze inflated to create an orb with a small crown on top as two streaks black dust spiraled down the staff's body to make chains.

Maka and I nodded to one another accepting the challenge and charged with our weapons in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Eater X Ch. 2**

I didn't waste any time, I knew that I had to find an opening and strike quickly. Maka and Soul are high class EAT students so they wouldn't be easy to beat.

I tried to knock her off her feet by attacking at close range but she and soul used a weapon rotation move which made me have to put space between us.

"Kota, we won't be able get any hits in bluntly. You'll have to -" he cut me off. "No we can't, that's our last resort."

"Then what do you suggest," I asked annoyed.

"Don't play dumb Lewis, you know exactly what to do."

"Fine but you owe me."

His wavelength playfully shocked me, which made me grin.

She charged in quickly, ready to end the duel, when I stopped right in front of her. This forced her to make a decision in the split second of her assault. But she didn't hesitate and completed the attack.

Time slowed down in my head as if reality was an illusion, "detach." The word slid off my tongue and vibrated down the weapon as chains spiraled up the staff.

One caught Maka off guard, smacking her in the face.

This gave me the perfect opportunity to get a blow in. I quickly blew the team apart with punches to their sides while my partner did the rest.

The chains separated Meister and weapon as the two were hurled in different directions.

But I thought to myself that something was wrong, it shouldn't be this easy.

Suddenly Soul spun himself back into Maka's hands and knocked Kota upward into the air: out of my hands. This shocked but thrilled me at the same time. I had never been in such a situation where I had to use my individual abilities.

You guys are probably wondering why I'm so serious right now. It's because my whole attitude changes while I'm fighting. I will usually be very funny and positive. But not now…especially not now.

With the scythe's blade right in front of me I sensed fear in my actions and didn't react accordingly. My vision went black as a feeling of dark bitterness took over, I could only hear my breathing and a faint ominous voice say, "Kill them."

It felt like I had crashed into the glass that was my body again. So, faced with the same situation I didn't have time to think, it was happening to fast for me to comprehend. I raised my hands toward the blade and with a clap it stopped between my palms.

The room fell silent as the only thought in mind took over all control.

"Kill, kill, kill" was my drive as a dark wavelength's shock electrified Soul and Maka.

She cried out in pain and shouted, "Soul was is this!?" They backed off to the other side off the room. "I don't know Maka I've never felt anything like that," Soul answered fearfully.

I regained control over my actions and thought to myself. What the hell did I just do? I felt like a force had held me back as someone else took control of me for a second.

Maka had focused herself again and tried to charge. But Kota's chains tripped her as he spun back into my grasp. Soul recklessly reverted back to human form with a blade arm and charged. I swung Kota to counter attack but he transformed too and clashed with his older brother.

Kota had been knocked off his feet with a gash in his right arm while soul had been hit decently in the jaw.

The two scrambled to get up and tried to clash again but I intervened.

All I could think about was making it stop, the fighting, the pain, and the look of years of loneliness and despair in Kota's eyes. I didn't think about anything else but wrapping my arms around his chest and hugging him as I said tearfully, "Stop…please stop."

I felt a blade pierce my back, tearing through flesh. It cried out in pain but ignored the agony as I continue to reason with Kota.

"I don't want to see you fight anymore. You're lonely… and have been angry with the world for a long time now. But you don't have to be mad anymore."

I felt his hand revert back to human form as he pulled my arms down and looked stunned, "Okay… okay I'll stop," he said softly and understandingly.

Maka's hand grabbed Soul's as she gave him an angry look of disappointment, his face pale and white as he realized what he had done.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around to see everyone's reaction (._. I have no idea why) and it was a mixture of "awwwwww" looks and "holy shit is he okay". Why did they have that expression? Was it because I had a scythe in my back? Oh crap I had a scythe in my back!

You'd think I'd be freaking out more by now but I took the pain and injury pretty well.

I turned around and looked at soul. He just stared at me worried, like he had just done something He regretted. He only stabbed me in the back... Okay I have to admit that was pretty bad but it's not like he killed me. But I wasn't mad at him over it. Actually it was my fault, I ran in front of him when he was in full on attack mode.

But back to what happened,

I hesitated but finally found the right words to say.

"Ummm soul... Could you ummm remove your sharp blade arm thing from my back...please?"

He didn't even move his head to look at my face; he just pulled it out in one motion. I scoffed in pain and lost the energy that allowed me to stand up.

Kota didn't think twice about lifting me up it his arms and carrying me. He turned to Mr. Payne, "I'm taking him to Professor Naigus." Then he ran out of the room.

I just stayed there in his arms. I was just a jumble of rubbery limbs now, so it's not like I could do much. But this was to first time I had realized how strong Kota actually was. I mean I wasn't on the hefty side but I also wasn't exactly light enough to be carried by the average man.

But in that moment I felt comfortable, just being next to him made me feel like I had known him forever. Although at the same time I was flipping out. I didn't care about my "injury" but I did care that I was in the arms of a very hot guy.

OH YEAH! I'm bisexual by the way. Which is French for: I'm actually gay but saying that I'm bisexual makes me feel a little more masculine (I have no idea why). And I've like this particular guy for a while.

You see, before we came to the DWMA, Kota and I knew each other. We used to play together when my family lived by them. Long-story short, my family ended up moving away. But we came back for vacation about every five years (keep in mind I'm only 14).

Anyway, he laid me down on the patient bed in the infirmary and went to get Naigus. I laid my head down in the direction of the window and saw two familiar girls with their jaws dropped.

"OH MY GOD, LEWIS ARE YOU OKAY!?" One of the girls said with her face squished against the window glass.

Unfortunately I knew these two. Natsumi and Candice, they're my friends from back home that got sent to the DWMA too. Natsumi was a taller (about 5" 8') girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. And the one against the glass was Candice. She's average height for our age and she's got long black hair with a purple streak on the left side, an auburn streak on the right side, and a white streak going down the back.

"Stand back for a sec Candice," Natsumi warned as she kicked the window and climbed through it.

"You can't use the door like a normal person!" I shouted

Candice climbed through the window too and asked, "Why didn't we just use the door?"

"That's not really important, but what happened to you nimrod?"

Natsumi has a different attitude when it comes to friends. Since her and Candice are partners, she tends to be very protective of her. But when she feels comfortable around someone (me for example) she tends to call them (mostly me) nimrod or other friendly names like that. So don't think she's being rude.

After explaining what happened they both looked at each other concerned. "Do you by any chance know why Kota and Soul fought the way they did?" They asked curiously

"I've found that Kota doesn't like it when anyone brings up his brother, so I never asked. I didn't want to upset him, and I figured if it was important he would've told me."

"Were they like this when they were little?" Candice whispered

"Actually I don't know, you see Kota doesn't actually live with his-" I stopped talking when a felt Kota's soul walking down the hallway.

He was quick coming back to make sure I was okay, "Sorry it took so long, Professor Naigus was-" he saw the girls and the glass on the floor. "Hey guys... Um what happened to the window?"

Me and Candice looked at Natsumi, "Um raccoons." I gave her my "that's the best you could come up with" face and painfully scoffed when my adrenaline wore off and I could feel the pain in my back.

Kota knew she was lying but tended to me instead, "Whoa whoa whoa relax, try not move around too much."

His voiced seemed to get distant and everything went black.

I felt that other presence within me and the voice came back," You're not going to be much use if you're injured."

I felt curious and asked," Who are you?"

He ignored the question and said, "Relax kid I'm doing you a favor, but don't expect me to do this often. You'll have to be a little more cautious. And realize that they're all going to die eventually.

"What do you mean?" I asked worried

"You'll find out, just sit back and enjoy the pain."

I felt a sharp pain in my back where I had been stabbed and was shocked back to reality.

I couldn't stand the pain and began to yell. Naigus was already in the room when I came to. She told Kota to flip me on my back on three. "Ready... Three!" I was sweating A LOT, I want to say that I stayed calm but it was an unbearable pain and all I could do was squeeze Kota's hand

He kept trying to comfort me," it's okay it's gonna be okay, bear with me Lewis, bear with me."

I shouted "God, it burns!" Then I heard Naigus say," Oh my god, it's healing."

The pain subsided and I looked at the girls. Candice had her hands over her mouth and Natsumi looked white. I also remember Kota whispering, "its okay, you're gonna be okay now-" he kept talking but I couldn't make out the words and I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like I had slept for a year when I woke up. Despite my lack of energy I managed to sit up, and saw Kota sitting in one of the infirmary chairs asleep slouched with his arms crossed and his head on his shoulder.

Did he stay here all night? I might have blushed slightly thinking about it for a second but I was still trying to figure out what had happened. So basically I have a demonic voice in my head that tries to kill people and heals my wounds, although he did say that was a onetime thing. I still couldn't decide whether it was good or bad when I saw a slip of paper tied with a purple ribbon onto the headbar/headboard thing on my bed. It took me a while to untie the ribbon, whoever tied it either didn't want it to fall off or just wanted to give me the challenge of undoing it. "Let's see maybe if I take this out I can- YES! I got it!" I cheered. "Okay now who is it from?" I looked down at the bottom of the note.

_Love,_

_Candice and Natsumi_

Oh so it's from the girls.

_Hey Lewis before we left we just wanted to give you a get well card. But Natsumi didn't want to go to get one so I used this paper. _

_We wanted to let you know that Kota said he'd stay here with you all night. He seems pretty worried._

I laughed a little bit at that. Yeah sure he does, but Kota has his whole life ahead of him. I'm not good enough for him, We don't even know eachother that well anymore. Actually no one knows me… at all. I snapped out of my soap opera mindset and kept reading.

_Because he really seems like he cares A LOT about you and I mean A LOT. We were pretty shaken up too but Professor Naigus said that you'd be fine. So get well and we'll come by and see you tomorrow okay._

_Love,_

_Candice and Natsumi_

_P.S. From N: Don't die or I'll kill you dunderhead!_

I smiled, "Thanks guys"

"What, don't I get a thank you?" I looked up and saw Kota in the same position as before only with his eyes groggily open and a smile on his face. "How do you feel?" he asked. "Hungry!"I answered. He laughed at that and stood up, then sat down next to me on the bed and got close. "Well what do you want to eat?" I was taken aback by him sitting next to me. He was getting to close to me, not just physically but emotionally too. I jumped out of the bed and turned my head away. "What's wrong?" he asked. "nothing" okay I lied there was something wrong. I don't let people get close to me; I've been alone for a long time, so as a result I don't let people in. Not even Natsumi, Candice, and especially not Kota.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked "Was it something I-" I cut him off. "No no it's not that. I just ummm-" I looked down at the death infirmary gown I wearing. "I just need to get dressed." He looked relieved "Oh! Well I brought you a change of clothes. Your favorite, the death reaper hoodie you always wear." He gestured to the clothes on the chair next to his. "Okay thanks, I'll just take them and go get changed." I grabbed the clothes and turned around, he was smiling and stepping closer , "You know, I was thinking that maybe" he stepped forward and was dangerously close now, if I moved even a few inches forward we'd be touching. "After we ate, that we could go and-" he began. But before he could finish I put my head down and muttered, "Shiru (force)" He was swept back a few inches and I pushed past him and ran out of the room.

I couldn't let him get close to me; I just had to get out of there. I ran down the hall and heard him shout, "Lewis wait!" I put my hand out towards the door, "close" the door shut itself and I kept running down the hall. I had no idea where I was going, I just knew that I had to get out of there. As I stepped out the door I ran through the street and past the fountain, then I stopped at the Café door and took a few breaths. All of a sudden, all of the windows and glass rippled with a flash of light. Then Lord Death appeared on all of them and said, "Lewis…. If you could please make your way to the death room….. we have some matters to discuss."


	5. Chapter 5

I just stood there stunned for a second and watched his image fade away. Well now I know where I'm going. I went into the empty café and before wondering why the door was unlocked I looked up at the clock which read 4:00 and made my way to the bathroom.

After getting changed and doing my hair I proceeded to make my way to the death room. Great that means I have to go up all of the stairs to the school. Also I have to watch out for Kota. "Well then, let's get started!" I encouraged myself.

After running up a million stairs I caught my breath at the top and kept going, what does lord death want to talk about anyway? Whatever it was, it came at the worst timing, unless it was about everything that was happening: the weird dream, the demon voice, and the not to mention the part about where I don't want to get close to my friend because I've got a secr-. You know what, maybe it'd be better not to focus on that right now.

I'm surprised that I know where to go, considering that I ended up in the dungeon area my first day here and death the kid had to lead me out.

Finally I was walking through the door to the death room and down the walkway to the see my….. ummmmm I guess he was like the principal. Wow I've never thought of him like that before, my principal is a mass murderer of kishins and he wants to see me. Okay maybe it's best not to focus on that either.

"Hello Lewis, I've been expecting you." I heard in a goofy voice and looked up. Well of course you were expecting me; you were the one who called me here.

"Good morning Lord Death, you wanted to see me?" I asked ignoring my thoughts.

"Yes, I called you here to discuss some matters that have recently come to my attention. Please sit and have some tea." He motioned towards the little table with a tea set on it. I walked over and sat down, while he poured me a cup. "Sugar," He asked. "Please." I answered.

"So did you want to ask me something?" I asked sipping my tea.

"Yes, I just wanted to know about normal things: how you like you the school, your partner, the weather." He paused for a minute. "Your Omni-Wavelength. "

I froze, he knew-he knew about it. But I'm still not gonna let him think that he's got the upper hand. I played it off like I didn't know anything. "What do you mean? An elemental wavelength recipient is what's on my enrollment file." I wasn't lying, an element wavelength recipient it exactly what my enrollment file said.

"That would've been a good excuse if you were talking to anyone but me Lewis." I shuttered "you see I've been keeping surveillance on you and your partner, and from what I just saw a few minutes ago was not an element wavelength you were using." I was shocked but at the same time cooperative. "So you saw it then?" I asked turning my head away from him. "Yes, and if it makes you feel any better I understand why you did it." I looked at him with a curious expression. "You do?" I questioned just wanting to know what he was talking about. "Of course, after all I'm an Omni-Wavelength recipient myself. If someone found out and that information was leaked to the public then people wouldn't leave you alone. They would always be trying to kill you, manipulate you, or use your powers for themselves. Am I on the right track?"

"Yes but there is another reason," I responded. "I didn't want anyone to find out because I didn't want any of my friends or family targeted. People might try to use them against me."

"Like your partner, Kota." He stated knowingly.

"Exactly how long have you been surveilling me?" I asked in response.

"Ever since the enrollment exams for the E.A.T. and N.O.T classes." He said. I should've been mad but instead, I was impressed. Not only did he manage to find out one of my secrets, but he did it without approaching me and careful enough so that I didn't finding out.

"How did you manage to do that?" I asked in awe

"Hang on there; it's my turn to ask a question." He stated in an amused tone. "Why didn't you come to me directly when you first arrived here? Of all people didn't you think I would've understood you?"

I put my head down, "Well I thought about that before but then I realized that I if I could get a partner that didn't choose me because of my Omni-Wavelength, it would have been better for the both us."

"I see, so the fact that Kota is an adaptive weapon didn't influence your decision," He asked.

He knew about that too, this guy is very well informed. "How did you find that out?"

"Kota came to me directly and told me about his abilities, and if you ask me the fact that he partnered with you turned out for the best in a lot of ways." He said in his goofy toned voice.

"How do you figure that?" I asked

"Well seeing as how you can use any type of wavelength you please and Kota is an adaptive weapon, you two are a perfect match for eachother. We would have highly suggested that you pair up with him if you had come to us first anyway. But as you said before it was a good choice to pick eachother yourselves. It helped build the chemistry between you two."

I face heated up and I'm pretty sure I turned red, "Chemistry?"

"You and I both know that there is something between the two of you." Lord Death said amused.

I didn't read the D.W.M.A. handbook, but I'm pretty sure that partners being romantically involved are frowned upon. So if lord death thinks that there is something between us then he wouldn't approve of it, so with that being said. "No no no, Kota and I are just friends, I'd never do anything like that even if it was allowed and… and….. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," I started repeating nervously and embarrassed.

"Hold on Lewis," he said gesturing with hands to calm me down. "Frankly I think that you to having feelings for eachother is a good thing."

I squinted at him and blurted out, "Huh?"

"Those feeling towards eachother will make your bond stronger and therefore make you a better team." I stood there dumbfounded at him being so understanding about everything. "Also….. Spirit, Marie, and I are suckers for a good love story."

"But anyway, why I really called you in for was to inform you that I am moving you and Kota to the E.A.T. class." Lord Death stated in a serious tone

"But-but I can't even-"

"No buts," He stated quickly "Now I want you to promise me that you'll try to fix things between you and Kota after what happened."

"Lord Death, no offense but that is a very weird promise considering it's coming from my principal." I said embarrassed.

"Don't think of me as just your principal, think of me as a mentor/friend."

"Okay, I'll try and fix things with Kota," I whined.

"Good, and when you're finished with that come back and see me again." He said as I stood up

"Sure, do you have something else to talk to me about?" I asked curiously

"That and I get lonely here all by myself." He answered amusingly

I turned to walk out and talk a few steps before I heard him say, "Oh and under the circumstances I'm giving you permission to come into the death room and see me whenever you'd like."

I nodded and thanked him before I started walking again.

Now I have to go apologize to Kota, and something tells me that I'm going to have to tell him more about myself than I'd like to share.


End file.
